naruto el ninja oscuro
by UzuShiro
Summary: Naruto es perseguido por turbas de aldeanos y odiado desde que tiene memoria por esa razon empieza a odiar a la aldea en una de sus golpizas decidieron que lo mejor era matarlo naruto se despierta en una alcantarilla y de ese dia empieza su venganza contra la aldea. en esta historia naruto es malo y un genio
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: anime/manga de naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

NARUTO REY DE LA OSCURIDAD

De noche en Konoha vemos a un niño pelirrojo siendo perseguido por una turba de aldeanos y varios ninjas de distintos clanes.

"ya déjenme de perseguirme estúpidos aldeanos "dijo el niño con odio.

"cállate demonio hay será el día que te mataremos "dijo una mujer con el pelo rosa.

"si maldito demonio hoy vengare a mi esposa" dijo otro aldeano.

"malditos estúpidos cuantas veces le eh dicho que yo no eh echo nada" grito el niño.

"no te hagas el inocente ahora demonio hoy será el día de tu muerte" dijo un ninja que tenía los ojos rojos.

"maldita aldea malditos aldeanos ojalá se pudran en el infierno" grito el niño viendo que lo estaban alcanzando estaba a punto de entrar a un bosque cuando no se podía mover.

"te tenemos demonio "dijo el ninja que estaba asiendo un signo de mano.

"prepárate para morir demonio "dijo uno con los ojos blancos

"por fin puedo vengar a mi hermana "dijo un gordo.

Agarraron a el niño y lo clavaron de manos y pies a un árbol el niño gritaba de dolor y suplicaba que se detengan, pero siguieron primero fue el de ojos blanco le pego en lugares extraños y el niño solo sentía dolor después vino de ojos rojos que hizo un jutsu de fuego el siguiente fue el rubio que le empezó a clavar kunais después vino el gordo y lo aplasto y así siguieron hasta que todos le habían hecho algo cuando todos terminaron lo agarraron y lo tiraron a un bosque para que los animales lo maten o se muera desangrado.

(asique voy a morir sin poder vengarme) pensó el niño seguido de eso se desmayó.

el niño se despertó y vio que estaba en una alcantarilla y se dijo así mismo "así que esta vez sí me mataron" se levanto y vago sin rumbo hasta que llego a una habitación con una jaula gigante se acerco a la jaula y vio unos ojos rojos.

"quién eres? "pregunto el niño usando toda su valentía para no huir de esos ojos rojos que lo miraban.

" **OH ASIQUE MI CARCELERO VINO A VERME"** dijo una voz gruesa.

"dije quién eres? "exigió el niño.

" **SOY EL GRAN KYUBI NO YOKO NINGUN HUMANO PUEDO EXIGIRME NADA** "dijo el kyubi.

"oh asique mi torturador en el infierno será el gran kyubi no yoko" dijo el niño casi con burla.

" **QUE DICES GAKI NO ESTAMOS EN EL INFIERNO** "dijo el kyubi.

"entonces donde estamos grandísimo kyubi? Pregunto naruto con burla. Y mi nombre es uzumaki naruto" agrego naruto.

" **TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI GAKI TE MATARE** "grito el kyubi.

"como me vas a matar si ya estoy muerto? "pregunto naruto con burla.

" **no estás muerto guaqui yo te salve ya que si tus mueres yo muero** "dijo el kyubi ya más calmado.

"oh asique no estoy muerto "dijo naruto más para sí mismo que para el kyubi" pero como me salvaste si el yondaime te mato? "pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

" **ESTUPIDO GAKI CRES QUE EL ESTUPIDO YONDAIME CON SU PATETICA FUERZA PUEDE MATARME EL NO ME MATO EL ME SELLO EN TI** "grito el kyubi enojado.

"oh asique por eso esa basura de aldea me odia "se dijo naruto" bueno kyubi ya que estas sellado en mi eso significa que esto es mi mente o algo ósea que aquí puedo cambiar lo que quiera "dijo naruto.

" **correcto gaki esta es tu ment"** antes de que pudiera continuar sintió algo en si pecho bajo la vista y vio que era un pico que lo atravesaba **"QUE HACES GAKI" grito** el kyubi.

"bueno ya que es mi mente puedo cambiar lo que quiera solo estaba probando "respondió naruto" ahora kyubi tienes 2 opciones cooperas conmigo para destruir esta mugrosa aldea o solo robo tu poder? tú eliges "dijo naruto con simpleza.

" **JAJAJA GAKI MAL POR TI YA QUE NO TIENES MI PODER SOLO MI ALMA** "dijo el kyubi.

"QUE "dijo naruto" no me esperaba eso".

" **PERO ME GUSTA TU MALDAD POR ESO TE AYUDARE A RECUPERAR MI PODER Y JUNTOS SEREMOS INVENCIBLES"** exclamo el kyubi.

"muy bien kyubi seremos socios "dijo naruto" pero ahora dime porque no tengo tu poder si estas sellado dentro de mí".

" **MUY BIEN GAKI ESTO SE REMONTA A TU NACIMIENTO** "dijo el kyubi.

FLASHBACK.

Minato namikaze el cuarto hokage estaba en una cueva alejada de la aldea junto con su esposa kushina uzumaki y algunos médicos ya que kushina estaba dando a luz a sus hijos ya que esta era la jinchuriki del el kyubi y el sello se debilitaba en el parto necesitaban alejarse de konoha por las dudas que que el kyubi se liberara.

"vamos kushi-chan tú puedes "dijo minato emocionado.

"cállate minato" grito kushina.

"ya falta poco kushina-sama "dijo la médica.

"ahhh" grita kushina.

"felicidades son mellizos" dijo la médica.

"dámelos "dijo kushina.

Cuando se los dan los ve un niño de ojos violeta con el cabello rojo era igual a ella y a su lado una niña de ojos violeta y pelo color rubio.

"el niño se va a llamar naruto" dijo minato feliz "tú elige el nombre de nuestra hija".

"se va a llamar mito "dijo kushina muy feliz.

Entonces sienten un ruido a su espalda cuando se dan vuelta la enfermera estaba muerta y un enmascarado tenía a su hija.

"yondaime aléjese de la jinchuriki o su hija morirá "dijo el enmascarado.

"cálmate hablemos "dijo minato temiendo por la seguridad de su hija.

"estoy muy calmado yondaime" dijo el enmascarado cuando de repente tiro a su hija en el aire minato haciendo gala a su apodo llego con un flash a su hija la agarro y entonces minato uso el hiraishin para llegar a una casa de seguridad y hay dejo a su hija y cuando volvió su esposa y su hijo no estaban.

NA: Me saltare la parte de la pelea ya que será igual que en el Cannon.

después de haber derrotado al enmascarado se había teletransportado fuera de la aldea con el kyubi para sellarlo junto con kushina ahora estaban combatiendo contra el kyubi cuando minato dijo lo que pensaba.

"hay que sellarlo kushina" grito minato.

"séllalo en mi minato "grito kushina.

"no podemos kushina estas muy débil por la extracción y el parto morirás si lo sellamos en ti "grito minato.

"entonces donde lo sellaras minato? Pregunto kushina.

"hay que sellarlo en nuestros hijos "grito minato.

"no minato no lo hagas yo se lo que es esa carga no se la des a nuestros hijos "grito desesperada kushina.

"lo siento kushina, pero es la única opción "le dijo minato.

"está bien minato, pero tienes que protegerlos "dijo kushina llorando.

"si kushi-chan yo los protegeré a todos ya que somos una familia "dijo minato.

Minato preparo el ritual para el shiki fuin todavía arrepintiéndose de mentirle a kushina ya que es moriría y no estaría para protegerlos cuando termino las preparaciones fue a buscar a sus 2 hijos.

"kushina reten al kyubi con tus cadenas mientras yo lo sello "dijo minato.

"está bien minato" dijo kushina.

Minato puso a sus hijos en el altar y empezó a hacer los sellos de mano requeridos.

Kushina vio lo que estaba por hacer y grito "NO MINATO NO USES ESE SELLO TE MATARA".

"ya lo se kushi-chan y lo siento "dijo minato llorando.

Entonces minato termino el jutsu e invoco al shinigami.

" **PARA QUE ME HAS INVOCADO MORTAL?** "pregunto el shinigami.

"quiero que selles el alma de el kyubi en el niño y el chakra en la niña "dijo minato seguro de su decisión.

El shinigami hizo lo que le pidió minato y hablo.

" **YA ESTA HECHO MORTAL NO ME LLEVARE TU ALMA, PERO HABRA CONSECUENCIAS EL KYUBI TARDE O TEMPRANO SE LIBERARÁ Y DESTRUIRA LA ALDEA** "cuando termino de hablar el shinigami desapareció.

Minato sin saber que hacer agarro a su hija y a su esposa inconsciente antes de irse mira a su hijo y dice llorando "perdón naruto, pero es por el bien de la aldea y de la familia "y se fue justo antes de que llegara hiruzen junto con un grupo de anbu.

Hiruzen vio que solo había un niño de cabello rojo y ojos violeta entonces hiruzen se dio cuenta de que era el hijo de kushina y minato se acerco al pequeño y lo agarro.

"no te preocupes pequeño "vio el nombre escrito en la manta" naruto yo te cuidare".

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Naruto estaba en shock su propio padre lo abandono a favor de su hermana cuando termino de asimilar todo hablo.

"yo nunca usare el apellido namikaze a partir de hoy y para siempre nace un nuevo NARUTO UZUMAKI" dijo naruto.

" **entonces que piensas de la aldea ahora que sabes que eres hijo del yondaime?** Pregunto el kyubi con curiosidad.

"que dices kyubi yo no tengo padre y con respecto a la aldea ahora la odio más "respondió naruto con tranquilidad.

"bien kyubi ahora te diré lo que haremos "dijo naruto a continuación naruto le explico su plan al kyubi cuando termino dijo.

"bien lo primero será irnos de esta basura de aldea "dijo naruto con odio y asco al final.

" **bien gaki yo sé dónde ir"** antes de que pudiera seguir naruto hablo.

"sabes kyubi el shinigami tenía razón el kyubi se liberará tarde o temprano porque es mi socio y como eres mi socio yo buscare la forma de liberarte "dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

" **BIEN DICHO GAKI SOMOS SOCIOS NOS APOYARES UNO CON EL OTRO NUNCA UNO SIN EL OTRO** "dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa de verdad le gustaba este chico.

"bien kyubi dejando de lado el sentimentalista ¿Dónde iremos? Yo no sé de ningún lugar para ocultarnos "dijo naruto.

" **no te preocupes gaki yo tengo un lugar perfecto** "dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa.

" **IREMOS A UZUSHIO"** exclamo el kyubi.

FIN

Aclaración: naruto es malo ya lo podemos ver como le clava el pico al kyubi para probar el control de su mente mas adelante se mas malo ya que será influenciado por el kyubi

Aclaración 2: naruto es un genio al nivel de itachi si no es superior.

tenía pensado seguir, pero quedaba mejor si terminaba hay, pero no se preocupen y tengo pensado subir otro cap hoy.

espero que les haya gustado.

PD: Díganme sus sinceras opiniones de si les ha gusta o les parece una basura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

Logan Morninghtstar: estoy entre 2 ideas la primera es que cuando ataque la aldea y le pregunten porque el responda en forma de flashback de un suceso que lo dejo traumado y la segunda es cuando Minato y kushina le preguntan porque odia a la aldea.

Descargo de responsabilidad: anime/manga de naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

NARUTO REY DE LA OSCURIDAD

Escena retrospectiva:

"sabes kyubi el shinigami tenía razón el kyubi se liberará tarde o temprano porque es mi socio y como eres mi socio yo buscare la forma de liberarte "dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

" **BIEN DICHO GAKI SOMOS SOCIOS NOS APOYARES UNO CON EL OTRO NUNCA UNO SIN EL OTRO** "dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa de verdad le gustaba este chico.

"bien kyubi dejando de lado el sentimentalista ¿Dónde iremos? Yo no sé de ningún lugar para ocultarnos "dijo naruto.

" **no te preocupes gaki yo tengo un lugar perfecto** "dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa.

" **IREMOS A UZUSHIO"** exclamo el kyubi.

Capítulo 2

"Nunca escuche de ese lugar" dijo naruto.

" **CLARO QUE NO LO ESCUCHASTE YA QUE DESTRUIDO EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL SHINOBI ESE ES EL LUGAR DE DONDE VIENE TU MADRE** "dijo kyubi.

"bueno kyubi tú me guiaras, pero recuerda que no confió en ti todavía "dijo naruto

" **esta bien gaki ya me ganare tu confianza y tu te ganaras la mía tarde o temprano** "dijo kyubi.

"ahora como salgo de aquí kyubi? Naruto.

" **solo piensa que quieres salir y saldrás** "dijo kyubi" **ah y ya curé tus heridas solo tienes que encontrar un método para salir del pueblo** "agrego kyubi.

"está bien kyubi ya nos veremos "dijo naruto antes de desaparecer.

En el mundo real.

Naruto despierta vio que era de todavía era de noche que ya no tiene heridas entonces recordó lo que le dijo el kyubi y se simplemente encogió de hombros seguido de eso se levanto y sale del bosque y se va para su casa.

Mientras que pasaban las semanas descubrió cuales eran las posiciones de mano para el henge y el kawarini aparte de aprender esos jutsus naruto se acerco al hokage y fingió ser un pobre niño que quería que lo aceptaran para ganarse la confianza del hokage.

De noche en konoha.

Naruto estaba en la oficina hokage riendo con hiruzen cuando entro un anbu.

"Hokage-sama el clan uchiha a sido masacrado por itachi uchiha" informo el anbu.

Hiruzen estaba en shock itachi había masacrado al clan uchiha "que" dijo hiruzen todavía en shock cuando salió de su estupor dijo" manda 2 escuadrón anbu para la captura de itachi uchiha los demás vengan conmigo al ver si hay sobrevivientes" se dio vuelta para ver a naruto y le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "naruto-kun quédate aquí tengo que ir cuando vuelva seguimos hablando".

"está bien hokage-jiji" le dijo naruto

Cuando el hokage y sus anbus se fueron naruto no pudo aguantar mas y estallo a carcajadas.

"jajaja estúpidos uchihas se pudrirán en el infierno "rio naruto, pero no puedo seguir porque kyubi lo interrumpió.

" **es nuestra oportunidad gaki agarra los rollos prohibidos y sal de esta basura de aldea ahora que los anbus estarán siguiendo a itachi uchiha" dijo** kyubi con una sonrisa.

"ya lo se kyubi no hace falta que me lo digas "dijo naruto con una sonrisa oscura.

Naruto busca los pergaminos y cuando los encuentra le pregunta a kyubi "dime kyubi como me voy a llevar todos esos pergaminos enormes?"

" **agarra uno de los mas pequeños ábrelo y vierte chakra y piensa en sacar todo su contenido cuando lo hagas ponlo en el piso y pon los grandes arriba y vierte chakra"** le respondió kyubi.

Naruto hace lo que kyubi dijo y se sorprendió al ver que salieron papeles ignoro eso y siguió con lo que kyubi le dijo cuando sello todos los pergaminos de los hokages y prohibidos sale de la oficina y se dirige afuera de la torre cuando salió fue hasta un mercado y robo verduras y carne seca y la sello en otro pergamino luego fue al departamento que le dio el hokage y empezó a romper cuando el departamento quedo destruido salió con dirección a la puerta.

Moviéndose sigilosamente naruto se acerco a la puerta vio que no había guardias se puso un henge de un anbu y salió de la aldea cuando se alejó suficiente paro y se quitó el henge de anbu antes de que pudiera continuar kyubi le hablo.

" **bien gaki ahora tienes que ir para el este y llegaras al país de las olas"**

Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió para el este lo más rápido que pudo cuando paro para comer abrió el pergamino prohibido y leyó hasta que encontró una técnica que le gusto la técnica se llamaba kage bunshin la técnica se basaba en que podías hacer clones solidos dividiendo tu chakra cuando el clon se disipaba todos los recuerdos que el clon tenia se los trasmitía al original era una técnica muy buena sobre todo para el espionaje pero gastaba demasiado chakra y tenias la pasividad de morir de agotamiento de chakra de solo hacer 1 por eso naruto estaba apunto de pasar al siguiente jutsu cuando kyubi hablo.

" **no te preocupes por el chakra ya que eres un uzumaki tienes reservas gigantes creo que podrías hace clones sin agotarte"**

Naruto estaba pensando en las opciones una era detenerse aquí por mas tiempo y aprender el jutsu y la otra era seguir corriendo hasta el país de las olas al final decidió aprender la técnica ya que seria mas conveniente a la larga.

Pasaron unas horas y naruto por fin había aprendido el jutsu.

"bien ahora hay que hacer 2 clones "dijo naruto.

" **para que harás 2 clones?** Pregunto kyubi a lo que naruto respondió.

"ya verás" después de decir eso naruto hizo los clones "bien ahora uno de ustedes guardara el pergamino y otro la comida" dijo naruto.

" **para eso eran los clones?** Pregunto kyubi incrédulo.

"no kyubi eso era solo para probar "respondió naruto "ahora uno de ustedes se pone un henge de shinobi de kumo" un clon hizo el henge y pregunto "y ahora jefe?" a lo que naruto respondió "ahora harán como si me estuvieran secuestrando y correrán ¿para donde queda kumo kyubi?" dijo naruto.

" **si quieres ir a kumo tienes que ir al noroeste"** respondió kyubi.

"gracias kyubi tienen que correr para el noroeste "dijo naruto.

"esta bien jefe" dijeron los 2 clones antes de corres en dirección a kumo cuando naruto vio a los clones alejarse decidió seguir corriendo en dirección al país de las olas.

Mientras tanto en konoha.

Vemos al hokage en una habitación sentado alrededor de una mesa con varias personas que discutían.

FIN

El siguiente capítulo será más largo solo espérenlo será genial.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
